Side Switch
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: Ezra has been walking in his sleep and while in that state he became a Sith more powerful than ever. Sorry guys i don't think i'm gonna continue this story anytime soon cause i honestly don't know how to continue it. You're welcome to take this story as your own anyways but i might never continue this one sorry.


**Okay, guys. Sorry for the long wait. As i said in my other story, i had connection troubles. Anyway, this is what i want to change the story with. If you think this isn't good or the other one is better, please tell me and i'll switch it back. Then, i'll work on the next chapter which will of course take more time. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ezra POV**

"Take down those rebels!" I heard someone yelled from behind us. Yep, we're in another crazy chase with Stormtroopers. This time, we're in… actually I forgot where we are right now, but I don't really care. I just need to run to the Ghost as fast as I can if I want to live.

"Go! Ezra and I will cover you" Kanan said and I stopped running and turned on my lightsaber. The Stormtroopers started shooting us and we blocked all of them to buy some time for Hera to prepare the Ghost to fly us out of here. The Ghost had some issues, so…

I ran toward the Stormtroopers and attacked them with everything I got. Kanan, who usually gets angry at me when I do this, helped me kill those Stormtroopers. Let me think for a while. I think we're in T-To you know what I can't remember anything. Chopper was bugging me when Hera explained this mission so I wasn't completely listening. Actually, I wasn't listening at all. I remember they said hostage and village and something like a warning. I don't know. Thanks a lot Chopper, if you could just…. WOW.

The Stormtroopers blasts almost hit me. Good thing I quickly snapped back and blocked it. The blast reflected to him so lucky me. This is getting boring. It's like I've been doing this for months and there's no week without being in this situation.

"Ezra! Focus!" Kanan told me. I rolled my eyes and shoot the Stormtroopers which were out of melee range.

"Okay, I guess we're all clear" Kanan said after all Stormtroopers were down on the ground. Hera finally managed to fix the Ghost and we walked to the Ghost. Kanan then began running to the Ghost.

"Ezra, come one. We got to hurry" he said and kept running. I still walked.

"We're not late or anything. Plus, all guards are down on the ground" I said and kicked a rock on the ground while I walked. Kanan finally reached the Ghost and turned to face me. His eyes suddenly grew wide in fear.

"EZRA! RUN!" he yelled at me. I just kept walking slowly to the Ghost.

"Oh, come on. We've got nothing to worry about. All guards are- "I was cut off when I felt myself stopped moving. I turned my head around to see a black hooded figure raising his hand at me with the other hand holding a red lightsaber. It's an Inquisitor.

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled and jumped out of the Ghost with his lightsaber on and ran towards the Inquisitor. A few seconds later he was thrown to the Ghost in front of me. I turned my head around to see another Inquisitor with two red lightsabers. It's the inquisitor's ones so it's just split apart. The Inquisitor who was holding me down made me kneel. He walked to me and pulled out a syringe.

"Let's try it out, shall we?" he said and injected the black liquid into the side of my neck. I felt the liquid running through my neck to my shoulders and down to my body. It also runs up to my head. I could feel myself getting sleepy, and I fell to the ground.

 **Sabine POV**

"What's going- "I stopped when I saw Ezra unconscious on the ground and Kanan rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"What happened?" I asked Kanan and helped him up.

"Two Inquisitors came and attacked us" he said. I looked around only to see Ezra, trees, and Stormtroopers on the ground.

"They're gone now" I said. "Do you remember what happened beside what you just said.

"Not really" he said and walked up to Ezra and picked him up into the Ghost. He lied him down on his bed and examined him.

"He seems alright, I think" he said and walked out of the room with me following him from behind. We met the rest of the cru outside his room waiting for us.

"How is he?" Hera asked.

"I think he's fine. He's still breathing, no scratches, nothing. Though I did found a tiny speck of red on the side of his neck" Kanan said. Hera nodded and sighed.

"Alright, let's give him some rest. He should be fine by tomorrow" Hera said and walked away. The others walked away as well. I peeked his room one last time before I walked into my room to get some rest. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep eventually.

 **Normal POV**

Ezra was moving and grunting in his sleep. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes opened glowing yellow **(AN: It looks like the eyes Anakin had in Star Wars 3 when he turned around in Mustafar)**. He sat up and took something out of his pocket. He looked down to it. It was a red Khyber Crystal. He switched it with the blue one he has in his lightsaber. He examined the object and broke a part of it. Now his lightsaber looked like the standard ones. He stood up and walked out of his room quietly.

Once he stood outside his room, he looked around him. He walked to the door to Sabine's room. He raised his hand to the door and opened it using the force. He walked into the room quietly. It was pitch black inside, but somehow he managed to walk up to Sabine, who was sleeping on her bed. His eyes glowing in the dark as he lifted up his hand with the lightsaber and turned it on.

Now his lightsaber is above his head and ready to swing down and kill Sabine. He was about to swing down, before he heard someone outside walking. He turned off his lightsaber and disappeared from sight. Seconds later, Kanan opened the door to Sabine's room to check on her. He saw nothing suspicious around the room. He turned on the lights just to be sure. Still nothing, it seems normal to him. he turned it off and walked away.

Ezra came out of his hiding spot and walked outside the room and entered his. He sat on his bed and switch the Khyber crystal back to blue and fell asleep.

 **The next day…**

 **Ezra POV**

I woke up with a great headache. I groaned and sat on my bed rubbing my forehead. I stood up and walked out of my room and saw everyone was waiting me just outside my room.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?" I asked still rubbing my forehead. They looked at me angry, worried, and disappointed at the same time for some reason.

"What?" I asked. Kanan looked angrier than before.

"Could you explain what were you doing in Sabine's room?" he asked me calmly. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb we saw you from the camera" Sabine yelled. I jumped back.

"What? Play dumb? Cameras? What are you guys talking about?" I asked again. Kanan signaled Chopper and he showed me a hologram. It was me walking out of my room and entering Sabine's room. After me in the video walked inside, Chopper stopped the hologram.

"I swear I did not do such thing" I said.

"Oh, really? What was the last thing you remember then?" Kanan asked me. I thought for a while.

"I remembered we were on a mission at some planet I forgot the name was, and um… um… wait what happened?" I asked.

"You came into my room last night!" Sabine snapped.

"I told you I did not do anything. I don't even remember anything other than our mission yesterday" I said. Kanan closed his eyes. I think he's trying to use the force on me. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes with a confused look.

"He's telling the truth. All I can see from his memory was him walking to the Ghost on our mission yesterday" he said. Everyone stopped looking angry and looked confused instead.

"Then, how come the camera recorded him walking into Sabine's room?" Hera asked.

"Last night I checked on everyone's room. Most of your rooms are locked, except for Sabine's. But, when I checked your room, there's only you in it" Kanan explained. We all looked at Sabine.

"What? I locked the door last night. Only someone who can use the force could open it from the outside" she said and they all looked at me again.

"What? You think I opened it? I don't even remember falling asleep" I said.

"Your room was locked the other night when I checked. Only you could lock it from the inside. Or use the force to lock it from the outside" Kanan said.

"And if you're able to do that, you could unlock Sabine's room door" Hera said instantly.

"I told you I did not do anything. Come to think of it, I never even lock my room" I said in defense.

"This is getting strange. Hera, is there a nearby planet we can land on?" Kanan said.

"Yeah, but why?" Hera asked.

"I think Ezra needs some fresh air. Who knows, maybe it could help" Kanan said and left. Everyone else left leaving me and Sabine alone.

"I didn't do anything. I swear" I said to her.

"I believe you" she said after a while. Then, she walked away.

After we landed on a planet, I lied down on a field of grass to just enjoy the view. Everyone else were looking around some markets and villages. The villagers said there were no Stormtroopers coming to this planet. The planet was so small; you just need to walk in a straight line for two hours to come back to where you started walking.

After a few hours, we all just enjoyed lying down on the grass and looking up to the sky.

"Isn't this great?" I asked them.

"No shooting, no machines, no Stormtroopers, no missions. Just spending time in a peaceful planet" I finished.

"Yeah, this is nice" Hera said.

"We should go back here every once in a while to just relax" Sabine said. we all looked at Kanan to see if he agrees.

"Okay, why not?" he said and we laughed a bit.

 **Later that night…**

 **Normal POV**

They all returned into their rooms in the Ghost except for Ezra. He decided to stay there and sleep on the grass. After a few hours of sleep, Ezra moved around like he was in pain. Suddenly, his eyes opened and glowed like before. He stood up and switch the Khyber Crystal inside his lightsaber and turned it on.

He walked to his room and took a piece of cloth and a jacket. He put on the jacket and covered his head with his hood and covered his lower part of his face with the cloth. Then, he walked out of the Ghost after he took a few bombs from the Ghost. Sabine woke up after she heard the sound of the door to Ezra's room closing. She stood up and walked outside her room. She saw a mysterious figure (who was Ezra but she doesn't know that) grabbed a few bombs and walked out of the Ghost.

She followed him with her blaster. She walked outside the Ghost and saw him standing on top of a hill. She walked up to him and stopped 15 feet from him and pointed her blaster at him. She made a sound from the blaster to let him know she was behind her armed.

"Don't move" she said. "You took something from the ship, give it to me!" she continued. He didn't respond.

"Don't make me pull the trigger" she said threatening him. He still didn't respond. She pulled the trigger but she aimed it next to him to warn him. He turned around and Sabine saw his eyes glowed in the dark. He took the blaster from her hand using the force and hover it in the air.

Then, he threw the blaster away and it was out of sight. Sabine felt afraid and stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground. He walked to her slowly. She crawled backwards and yelled for help. Kanan ran out of the Ghost and toward Sabine. He helped her up and told her to run. Then, he turned on his lightsaber and prepared to fight him.

Ezra (but Kanan also didn't know was him) turned on his lightsaber when he stopped walking **(AN: It's the post Kylo Ren did when he turned on his lightsaber that one time in Star Wars 7)**. Kanan felt afraid of the figure he thought was a Sith.

Ezra started attacking Kanan. With every attack Kanan blocked, Kanan stumbled backwards by the force of the impact. After a few hits he blocked, his lightsaber was thrown away. Ezra reached out his left hand to throw Kanan to the Ghost hitting his head and Kanan was unconscious. Sabine shot Ezra with a blaster, but he stopped it using the force, and turn it so it was facing up, then let go.

Sabine kept firing shots at him, but he reflected every shot back to the ghost, damaging the walls. He had enough and lifted Sabine using the force and her head hit the wall above her. And she fell to the ground unconscious. He saw the night ending so he walked away from the Ghost.

 **That morning…**

 **Ezra POV**

I woke up and looked around. I felt a huge headache again and rubbed my head. I stood up and walked to the Ghost. I saw them just outside the Ghost. Hera was examining Sabine's head and Kanan was holding an ice bag on his head.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked. They looked at me and looked concerned.

"Where have you been? We went searching for you an hour ago" Zeb said.

"What? I was lying down right over there" I said pointing the grass field I woke up from.

"Good thing he didn't saw you" Kanan said.

"Who? And what happened?" I asked.

"A Sith attacked us last night. Sabine saw him taking a few bombs from the Ghost and she followed him outside. He knocked out both me and Sabine" Kanan explained.

"You think he's still in the planet?" I asked afraid.

"I don't know. But we better get out of here if we want to stay alive. Maybe he's calling the Empire to come here" Hera said.

"If the Empire is coming, then what about the villagers here?" I asked. Kanan sighed and everyone else ignored my question. I sighed and entered my room.

 **Later that night…**

We finally got away from the system. I can't believe we're just gonna let that planet die. Yes, we'll also die when the Empire came. But… I don't even know anymore. We landed on another planet with some Stormtroopers roaming around the market, so we stayed in a cave the Ghost landed in. I fell asleep in my room.

 **Normal POV**

Ezra woke up again with his eyes glowing and he put on the outfit he wore yesterday night. He walked out of the Ghost and walked around the market to see an Empire base filled with Stormtroopers. One of the Stormtrooper who was guarding the entrance to the base saw him and pointed his gun at him.

"Hey! You! You're not allowed around here, so get lost" he said and the other Stormtrooper next to him pointed his gun at him too. Ezra kept walking to the entrance. The Stormtrooper fired a few blasts at him, but Ezra gestured his hand a bit and the shots turned to his sides and hit the ground.

The Stormtroopers felt afraid but kept their guns pointed at him. Ezra turned on his lightsaber and they saw the red beam which make them think he was a Sith. They quickly bowed down and dropped their blasters.

"We're sorry for blasting you, my lord" one of them said. Ezra stopped walking and stood 5 feet away from them and he turned off his lightsaber. Then, he used the force on them and lifted the up a few feet from the air. Then, he snapped their necks and let go of them. they came falling to the ground.

Ezra walked into the base and meet a group of Stormtroopers aiming their blasters at him. He moved his hand and the Stormtroopers were thrown to the wall behind them and fell unconscious. He kept walking into the base.

He met a larger group of Stormtroopers and turned on his lightsaber. All the Stormtroopers bowed down. Then, he sliced them all with his lightsaber. The Stormtroopers had no chances. He finally got into the middle of the base where there's an Inquisitor talking to a Stormtrooper commander. The Stormtrooper commander saw him and ran. The Inquisitor turned around to see Ezra. He smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well. You finally came" he said. Ezra kept walking up to him. he pulled out some sort of contraption and pushed a few buttons. Ezra felt like the urge to bow down to him. But managed to shook the feeling away. The Inquisitor felt afraid and kept pushing buttons.

The contraption was supposed to control Ezra, but somehow he didn't listen at all. The Inquisitor threw away the remote and charged at Ezra with his lightsaber. Ezra blocked the attack and kicked away the Inquisitor. He fell a few feet from him.

Ezra walked to him and threw the Inquisitor's lightsaber away from them. He lifted his lightsaber and turned it so the end faced down and stabbed the Inquisitor with it. Then, he turned off his lightsaber and walked to a huge machine in the middle of the room. He placed the bombs around it and get out of the base using a speeder. Once he was away from the base, he detonated the bombs and the base exploded causing some villagers to wake up, but it was far enough from the Ghost so they won't hear it.

Then, he used the speeder to get back to the Ghost and hid the speeder behind a huge rock. He walked to in front of the cave and removed the outfit. He walked into the Ghost and into his room. He lied down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

What he didn't realize, is that the Ghost cru had put on cameras around the Ghost and were watching him from when he returned. They were all disappointed, and Kanan was scratching his neck in frustration.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Hera asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We're going to lock him inside his room" Kanan said resting his hands on a table.

"Then what?" Sabine asked.

"Then… (sigh) we'll wait for orders. Until then he's staying in his room" Kanan said as he walked out of the room and locked Ezra's room. He put a tech at the lock so Ezra or himself can't use the force on it. Then, he sat down and tried to calm down.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Just like i said at the top, tell me if it's good or the other one is better. And yes i should work on my English since i think it's hard because i am Indonesian and it's also hard for me to use it when i'm writing stories. But, i think my speaking is fine. I think. Also that the first chapter was written when i was like two years younger, maybe. I don't know i forgot. Anyway of course, please review.**


End file.
